


Dirk: pine on your ex boyfriend from 4 years ago

by Furcula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Dirk, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Dirk is, as usual, self destructive. Male Lara Croft™ comforts him.everyone else is happy .





	Dirk: pine on your ex boyfriend from 4 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my mistakes and leave à comment  
> Enjoy

 you sigh and stretch on your bed. You've been awake for half an hour but you try to convince your brain to return to sleep. You fail miserably, as usual.

You don't want to get up. It would mean that today is a thing and it starts now. That simple thought makes you nervous. You stopped pretending to be a cold blooded ironic scientist slash mechanist slach ventriloquist since all of this mess ended.

You have feelings, you're sure of that much, because you tend to feel really bad most of the time.

It's guilt, you tell yourself.

Ever since you've entered the new world and the game has ended, you've felt guilty toward most of your friends for obvious reasons. You did hurt them. 

Especially one of them.

You get up before you start thinking of him. It's only five in the morning, you can continue working on the robots you started yesterday. That is what you do, these days, to keep your mind off things.

Off of him .

. . .

You're pathetic. 

You shut your mind and go out of your bedroom quietly.

You're too lazy to do your hair and decide to tie them in a ponytail, it's not like you excpect to see anyone today.

Everyone else is sleeping.

After the game, Jake's gramma suggested you all lived in the same building. Roxy agreed immediatly and they started yelling at the others to join. So you did. You all got a separate room, that's how big the can buildings are. You and your bro occupy the whole last floor and the circular roof.

\------

You arrive at the workshop not so far away. It's empty. The robots are on top of a lifeless pile of metal. You intend  to attach all of their body parts and program them to help the carapacians in the fields. You like helping them by making their life easier. You don't even need to concentrate too much, that's the best part.

You just finished programing two robot when you hear someone knock on the door. It's not Equius, he never knocks. Man, you don't want to talk to anyone right now. Except maybe Jane. 

She's been hère for you since rhz game ended. She made sure you weren't too depressed, made you laugh and smile, she has been a real friend. At first it surprised you, you thought she would be mad at you because of .. Him. She should, but she wasn't. She told you her crush on Jake was a silly thing and you didn't question her more on the subject. Since your bro's boyfriend and some others managed to create troll larvas and babies, there is a lot more people in the city. And fortunately for Jane, one of the new borns proved to be her perfect boyfriend material. Anyways, you're glad that she's happy, the definetly deserves to be.

 

*know knock*

 

Oh right. Please let it be Jane please let it be Jane.

You open the door.

It's not Jane.

Instead of Jane, you find messy black hair, rectangular glasses, a asymetric smile and a pair of outrageously short shorts.

You try not to panic.

You definetly do not have been avoiding him for almost two years. He is blocking your only way out, absconding is not an option.

 

"Hi there, strider." he says.

 

"Sup"is all you manage to answer.

 

He seems nervous. He takes a deep breath and you watch his adam apple move behind the tan skin of his throat.

 

 "I woke up early to look at the sunrise and i saw you so i thought... I would... Come by and say hi?"

 

"Ok" you really can't say anything else, your mouth is dry.

 

"So hum... Can i come in?"

 

You step out of the door. "Sure" 

 

He walks past you and almost bumps your shoulder with his, he is bigger than you remember. He crosses the room at a confident pace and while he takes the time to look around, you take the time to look at him. He wears a sleeveless dark green jacket on a white t-shirt that hides nothing of the powerful biceps underneath.

Straight back, chin up, his whole body language shows a great confidence. You feel like looking at a whole new version of him. He changed a lot in two years, he is nothing like a kid anymore, he is now more of a very good looking gentleman.

All but his eyes: big, green and hopeful, like you remember. 

You realize he asked you a question.

"Sorry what?"

"Can i have a drink?" he points at the fridge.

You feel dumb.

"Of course"

His shy smile is back and he opens the door of the fridge Hile you return quickly to your machines, you pretend to work even if your palms are too sweaty to do much of anything. You wipe them on your jeans and make the mistake to look at him. He is crouched at the fridge's height and scratches his neck. You don't look at his ass.

"Hey, you got pineapple juice!" he grabs the bottle and jump on the workplan next to you. He takes a few gulps and hands it to you. You didn't moove, still with your tools in hand.

"So... How have you been doing?"

 

"Good," lies"you know, the usual... Working, sleeping, taking baths.."

 

"Eating ? Never?"

 

"Food is for the weak"

 

He chuckles at that. You can't help but smile. He is so bright it's almost painful to look at him. You can't avoid the next question.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Oh you know, the usual... Hunting, exploring and other Adventure shenanigans... I just cale back from a month outside into the wild, you know, with Jade and Nepeta."

 

"The kawaï neko girl?"

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"Nevermind."

 

You feel really dumb.

 

"Anyway, so many things happened during that trip! First of all, i brought you a gift! A souvenir from the hunt, a pony's head!"

 

"What?"

 

You realise it's a joke exactly when the word escape your mouth. Jake bursts out laughing while you feel your cheeks heating. His laugh didn't change either, high pitched, not gracious but genuine, perfect.

 

"Hah- oh lord, the face you just made. I can't believe you fell for it!"

 

"I didn't."

He stares at you.

"Shut up" you mumble.

 

"But boy, you seemed so tensed. Here, you want some?"

 

He hands you the juice, you accept it. When you put down the bottle, you almost jump out of surprise.

 

He moved closer to you. Like, very close. You feel like your knees will fail you if you try to move away so you grab the workplan behind you.

 

His face is two inches away from yours when he takes off your shades and puts them on the table without breaking eye contact. Your heart goes wild in your throat. And he just stands there on the table, staring at you. Your eyes, your mouth, and then he comes closer. 

 

You take a step forward and turns your back to him. You close your eyes, take support on the wall because you need it to stay up.

 

He doesn't say anything for a while, like he's trying to choose his words very carefuly.

And then he clears his throat and speaks.

 

"I... Had te to think, for two years. I appreciate the fact that you gave me space. Even if by saying so, i mean you avoided me."

 

"I didn't."

 

"Dude, don't even try lying to yourself. I am not blind. We haven't had a proper conversation since ... Huh.. See? I can't even remember!"

 

You don't say anything.

The silence is heavy.

 

And then he speaks again.

"I'm sorry"

 

You snort at the wall in front of you.

 

As if you were the victim. This is a joke. You are the one who played with him, made him feel guilty for hurting you. Who are you kidding? Like you have *feelings* other than guilt.

And he asks for more?

You are not a good person.

But you definetly don't want to hurt him ever again.

 

"Don't you think i've done enough?" it comes out more bitter than intended. 

 

"Don't blame yourself so much-"

"But-"

"Ah! Shut your mouth, strider, let me finish"

He jumps out of the table and comes to face you, you sudently find your shoes captivating.

"As i was saying. All this time made me think."

Would he stop staring at you like that ? Even if you pretend to watch your toes you are taller than him, you can't escape his gaze.

"-and i decided, i would like to try again, being with you, i mean."

 

That's it.

 

You will leave before he makes a decision he will regret.

 

He grabs your wrist gently.

 

"Hoopopop, okay, okay, fine, maybe i should put it differently-"

 

"English, you-"

 

"Dirk, please."

You tense and stare at him while you calculate the pros and cons. A voice tells you to go now, another that you're done running away and that should just take the time to explain to him once and for all how selfish of you it would be to let that happen.

 

"So i had time to think-"

 

"You already said that-"

 

"AND i had a hard time concentrating because i could only think of you"

 

"Pfft, sappy" you whisper, rolling your eyes, he squeezes your hand, you freeze, he smiles. 

 

"I could only think of the good times we spent together, and how i hurted you-"

 

"It wasn't you, it was never your fault."

 

"Yes it was! Gosh, i shouldn't have accepted to go out with you i' the first place!-"

 

"Gee thanks-"

 

"I was not ready to handle something like this. I was too gawky, too young."

 

"But-"

"You know i'm right."

"..."

"And you messed up too. But we had some good times anyway! And i think... Gosh.. It will sound lame but i... Still.. Have hope?"

 

He smells like wood, gunpowder and pineapple. Just admitting you like it would be an understatement. He smells like z place you would never want to leave. And you start to hope too.

Maybe... Just one more...his lips are so close, you know they are soft, and they would tast like pineapple.

 

He closes the distance, you certainly do not push him away.

 

You feel his strong jaw under your fingers as your lips collide. He slither an arm around your waist, pulling you closer, you don't complain. He feels so good you loose yourself in his arms and focus on the funny feeling in your stomach. You put your other hand in his hair and he moans against your mouth. His tongue traces a thin line against your lips, you let him in. His arms press you against the wall as the kiss deepens, you're pretty sure at this point you can't even spell your name, you wanted this for so long. You whisper his name instead. 

 

he doesn't let you breathe just slips a hand under your top and finds the skin above your hip. You probably should be ashamed of the sound that comes out of your mouth right now if you didn't just forget everything about shame and whatever isn't related to Jake and his arms, his lips, his hair, his hips pressed against yours, his leg finding its way between yours and- oh fuck- stop it now while you still can. A dust of common sense forces you to pull away, you're relieved to see you aren't the only one having trouble to breathe, he is as bad as you.

By some miracle, you manage to talk.

"Hh- w-what if hah- i hurt you hh again?"

 

The widest smile appears on his face and you can feel it against your lips, you feel his breath as he replies,

"Then we will handle the problem like the two grown ups we are by watching animes and eat junk food, sounds good?"

You let escape a weak laugh, your forehead against his.

"Sounds good."


End file.
